prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte DiLaurentis
CeCe Drake is a character in the series first introduced in Season 3 in the episode "Crazy"; she is portrayed by Vanessa Ray. The former best friend of Alison DiLaurentis, CeCe moved back to Rosewood two years after her disappearance. She is revealed to be the "evil" Red Coat and a member of the A-Team. Biography The first time The Liars see CeCe Drake, they mistake her for Alison. Her clothing style, tone of voice, and hairstyle are all similar to Ali's . She was a very close friend to Alison and had spent a lot of time with her before she disappeared, a fact unknown by Ali's clique until then. CeCe dated Alison's older brother Jason. As a close older friend of Ali, she would take her to part in Alison bullying Paige. CeCe and Alison went to Cape May and spent time together which is when Ali told her "I'm late" implying she thought she was pregnant with Beach Hottie's baby. In "Now You See Me, Now You Don't" CeCe was revealed to be the Evil Red Coat and during an altercation with Aria she grabbed for a rope, only for it to snap. Aria tried to save CeCe from falling, but wasn't strong enough, and CeCe fell to the floor of the sawmill. The Liars believed her to be dead, however her hand was seen twitching and she later gets up and disappears before the Liars turn around and notice. She is currently in the custody of the Rosewood Police Department after being on the run for the murder of Darren Wilden. Series |-|Pretty Dirty Secrets= A Reunion CeCe and Jason talk. She says she was worried about him and she gets why he thought she had help Alison run away, before they knew she was dead. CeCe also said she has her reasons for dumping him and that she'd rather not tell him why. Jason then blames her for Ali being the way she was, CeCe tells him he isn't innocent either cause of his N.A.T. Club and that wasn't such a wonderful example for his sister. When Jason leaves she tells him there's a liquor store next door and that he should grab a drink. Once he leaves, she is clearly upset with him. |-|Season 3= Crazy Aria, Spencer, and Emily hear CeCe use a quote Alison would always say. CeCe overhears them and approaches them. She introduces herself as one of Alison's friends and said Alison told her about all of them. After leaving, the Liars note how alike Alison and CeCe are and debate whether it was CeCe that looks and acts like Alison or vice versa. When Emily and Nate were looking for something he wanted to get Jenna for her birthday, CeCe could tell Emily didn't like it and assumed she had feelings for Nate. Thus, she steals Jenna's number from Emily's cell phone, and calls Jenna saying she was Nate's girlfriend, and wanted Jenna to back off. Emily is surprised, but CeCe thinks she is grateful. The Kahn Game CeCe tells Spencer she knows a guy who can help her get into the college she wants because she is an alum of UPenn. After Aria and Spencer ride with CeCe to the party, CeCe plays a round of Truth with Eric Kahn, Noel's older brother. She promises Spencer that she will give her college application to the admissions counselor, but at first it is unclear what she did with it. Spencer suspects that CeCe in fact did not come to the party to give the application to "Steve", but in fact, made him up, so she could hook up with Eric. Later, Spencer receives an email from the college acknowledging receipt of her application, thus confirming that CeCe did, in fact, give it to the guy. Single Fright Female CeCe is seen posting something at the front of the school when Spencer asks her what she's doing. CeCe tells her she's trying to spread the word about a fashion show. In a flashback, CeCe and Alison talk in her car, and Alison tells her about how she'd set up Paige by writing her a love letter, pretending to be Emily. CeCe says she's proud of her. When Paige appears for the setup, Alison confronts her and threatens to tell her father, who is the deacon at the church. Paige screams at Alison to give her the note back, but Alison says that she owns her now. CeCe gleefully speeds away from the scene with Alison. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno When Emily finds Alison's old biology notebook, she discovers a photo of Alison and CeCe in Cape May. Emily later goes to CeCe and asks her who "Beach Hottie" is, but CeCe says she doesn't know. When Emily asks if Jason knew, she says if he did he would've done something to the guy for talking to Ali. When Emily ask why, we flashback to a night when CeCe was hanging out at a crab shack and spots Alison, she tells her that she is 2 weeks late and scared she is pregnant because she didn't use protection every time. When CeCe asks her if she told 'him,' Ali says she can't because he would kill her. CeCe then tells Emily that she isn't a doctor, but Ali thought she was pregnant. What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted CeCe is at the Brew when Emily spots her and starts asking questions about "Beach Hottie," She leaves, stating that she doesn't have time to answer questions since she has to get pictures for her store's website. She winds up calling Aria, to ask if she could help with the photos, since the first photographer she hired was unprofessional. CeCe later leaves Aria and Wesley alone to go get some dinner and never returns. She calls to tell them her car got towed, but she is lying because she is sitting in her car while making that phone call. Only minutes prior, Jason and Emily were involved in an elevator accident - an act of deliberate sabotage. In this same episode, Jason relays a flashback to Emily of the night Ali died. He recalled seeing 'Alison' arguing with Melissa near his house, but when he called her name, it was CeCe dressed as Alison. Hot Water Hanna sees Wilden put CeCe in his car. He is beyond perturbed that CeCe would go around telling anyone that he slept with an underage girl and got her pregnant. Later, Emily goes to visit CeCe at her apartment and realizes that she is packing. CeCe reveals that Melissa took the photos of Alison, herself, Wilden on that boat and that she is leaving Rosewood. Fueling the CeCe is Red Coat rumors, a red garment is visible in CeCe's suitcase while it lies open on the sofa. I'm Your Puppet Spencer finds out CeCe had a visitor pass to Radley signed by Wren, and she was visiting Mona while she was there. According to Wren, he got into a lot of trouble for allowing her a pass at a time when Mona wasn't supposed to have visitors. But he let CeCe see Mona because she was desperate to see her. CeCe also was traumatized by Alison. She apparently got CeCe thrown out of college. CeCe wanted to act as a mentor for Mona. Apparently, it was Melissa who called CeCe to tell her that Mona was in Radley. But why? A DAngerous GAme She appears only in photo from when Hanna is showing Malcolm pictures of people who are suspects of taking him to the carnival but he says it wasn't her. |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Mona admits to seeing CeCe while being locked up in Radley, but she doesn't remember what they talked about because it was before they changed her medication. Crash and Burn, Girl! CeCe does not make an appearance, however when Toby and Caleb go to investigate Red Coat's flight plan, they question Nigel Wright a second time, he reluctantly reveals that he was paid to set up an anonymous private flight for CeCe to The Lodge at Thornhill on the night of the fire in "A DAngerous GAme." Into the Deep CeCe again doesn't make an appearance, however at the hospital, after someone attacks Jenna Marshall, Shana tells Spencer that Jenna is afraid of CeCe Drake. The Mirror Has Three Faces After Caleb finds CeCe's address from an old cable bill, Aria goes there and talks to CeCe's old roommate. She reveals that Alison got CeCe kicked out of college after she pushed a girl down the steps at a frat party in "The Badass Seed." CeCe believes that Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Aria are "four she-devils" that had something to with what happened and hates them for it. Jessica DiLaurentis has a flashback of a time when she received a phone call from Radley Sanitarium saying Alison had checked in. When she got there it was CeCe dressed as Alison. Jessica tells Spencer and Hanna that CeCe and Alison's friendship was obsessive, toxic, and that they 'wore' each other's personalities. They realize that the "Alison" Masks that Alison purchased weren't for them, she probably had them made for CeCe. Bring Down the Hoe CeCe Drake is seen in an apartment filled with pictures of Alison and the liars, dating all the way back from Halloween 2008. She is seen speaking to someone, saying that she needs them in an urgent tone. The red trench coat is seen sitting on her chair. Red Coat is seen at the dance, and is in a pile of hay, but when Spencer and Emily dig through, all thats left is a red coat. Aria goes to Ezra's apartment, and a blonde in a black hoodie is shown spying on them through the door. This person is CeCe. While It's shown that CeCe has the red coat in her possession, it is shown she is only an A-Team Member, not Red Coat. Why she has the red coat remains unanswered. Now You See Me, Now You Don't A sketch of a blonde woman resembling CeCe is shown and wanted for questioning in the murder of detective Wilden, which is later, reported on the news. At this point the Liars are convinced that CeCe did indeed murder him. As the girls realize that there are in fact two Red Coats while saving Emily in Ravenswood, Spencer chases after one while Aria chases after the other. During a brief struggle in which her Alison mask is kicked off by Aria, CeCe is revealed to be one of the Red Coats, presumably the evil one that has been working against the Liars. During the struggle, CeCe attempts to escape by grabbing onto a rope, only for it to snap. Aria tries to pull CeCe up as she pleads for Aria to help her, however she proves too heavy for Aria as her sleeve rips and she falls to the ground. As the Liars gather together they are unsure if CeCe is dead or not. While the Liars are contemplating calling the police CeCe’s hand is seen twitching, and when the Liars turn around CeCe has seemingly disappeared, whether she got up or was dragged away is unknown. Love ShAck, Baby According to Travis, CeCe was lasted spotted in Maryland on the run from the authorities. It was revealed that she make huge money deposits before Wilden died. She's Come Undone It is revealed that CeCe witnessed a fight between Spencer Hastings and Alison DiLaurentis the night of Ali's disappearance. Also, Jessica DiLaurentis payed CeCe to be quiet about it. A is for Answers CeCe is arrested by the Rosewood Police. She tells Gabriel Holbrook she knows who killed the girl who is in Alison's grave, and that person is after Alison. She also mentions she knows Alison DiLaurentis is alive, and that they've seen each other many times. She is later seen being taken away and exchanging looks with Jessica DiLaurentis Appearances (10/120) Season 3 (6/24) *Crazy *The Kahn Game *Single Fright Female *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted *Hot Water Season 4 (3/24) *Bring Down The Hoe *Now You See Me, Now You Don't *A is for Answers Season 5 (1/25) *EscApe From New York Trivia *CeCe got kicked out of UPenn because of that stunt Alison pulled at the frat party in "The Badass Seed." **CeCe''' may' have been the reason why Spencer didn't get into UPenn as revenge for her expulsion. *CeCe is currently presumed as the "evil" red coat. *She is seen eavesdropping on Ezra and Aria's conversation at the end of "Bring Down The Hoe." *In "Into the Deep," Shana reveals that CeCe is the one Jenna fears. CeCe herself gave Jenna an intense look in "The Kahn Game." Jenna could fear CeCe Drake because of the phone call that CeCe made threatening to "rip her eyes out". *In "The Mirror Has Three Faces," Jessica DiLaurentis revealed that CeCe and Alison 'wore' each other's personalities. *An important clue that fans have pointed out was that CeCe told Aria in "What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted" she owed her one and later in the episode "A" is spinning around a liquor bottle to see which liar it lands on. It lands on Aria but the other "A" readjusts the bottle to land on Spencer. This point actually turned to be accurate as CeCe is revealed to be an A-Team Member and maybe its leader (or former leader). *There's a theory which according to it, CeCe and Ali are half sisters by Mr. DiLaurentis because they share an uncanny resemblance and personality. **There's also a theory that she had a twin sister who died. It can explain why she took Ali under her wing and mentored her to act she did. This could be seen as a reflection of Courtney DiLaurentis. *She seemed to be wearing Ali's yellow top, on the night when Ali disappeared when talking to Melissa Hastings. *When the Liars found A's lair they found that "A" had made a money transaction into CeCe's account. *In "Love ShAck, Baby," it is revealed that the police believe CeCe was paid to kill Detective Wilden. *Jason didn't approve of their relationship, he thought that CeCe was a terrible influence on Alison. *She knows more than she's letting on. Source Quotes ''CeCe's Gallery'' Alicece.jpg|Ali and CeCe cece1.jpg 0069.jpg A Reunion - CeCe Drake.jpg CeCe Drake - 3x19.jpg IMG_3799.PNG IMG_3808.PNG IMG_3824.PNG IMG_3829.PNG IMG_3834.PNG IMG_3804.PNG IMG_3805.PNG IMG_3806.PNG IMG_3807.PNG IMG_3808.PNG IMG_3809.PNG IMG_3810.PNG IMG_3811.PNG IMG_3812.PNG IMG_3813.PNG IMG_3814.PNG IMG_3815.PNG IMG_3816.PNG IMG_3817.PNG IMG_3818.PNG IMG_3829.PNG IMG_3830.PNG cecedrakez.jpg|CeCe at her shop red coat.png red coat 2.png VanessaRay3.jpg IMG 6132.PNG IMG 6130.PNG IMG 6129.PNG IMG 6127.PNG IMG 6126.PNG IMG 6125.PNG CeceMain.png Cece drake.jpg La-mysterieuse-cece-drake-sera-de-retour.jpg Cece gorg.jpeg Cece with Ari and Spence.jpg Cece and Jason.jpeg CeCe.jpeg Cece D..jpg Cece D..jpeg Cece!!.jpeg CeCe.png Cece in redcoat.jpg CeCe Now You See Me Now You Don't.png CeceDreake.jpg CeCeInTheRedCoat.jpg CeCe Ali Mask Off.png CeCe vs. Aria.png Redcoatcece281.png CeCe Drake - 3x19.jpg Cece is -A.jpg Cece Drake is -A .jpg CeCe is A.png Navigational A reehsouza_vp e linda Category:TV show character Category:Antagonist Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Rosewood High School Alum Category:A Team Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Pretty Dirty Secrets Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Suspects for Killing Detective Wilden Category:Supporting Characters Category:Suspects of Being A Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Season 5